How I Feel About Him
by Smarty1
Summary: What Yugi thinks about Yami, his dark half, His feelings. What can they be? What if someone is trying to seperate them? My first fic ^_^ I AM TAKING IDEAS FOR THIS FIC and i need them. Tea Torture!
1. Yugi's feelings

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh :'(

Alone in my room. No one to talk to. Thinking no one cares. No! I refuse to cry. People do care. One comes to mind. This person that I can always talk to. When he returns... He always brings a smile to my face. Hugs me when I'm sad. Makes me feel better no matter what the mood. I can always go to him whenever something is wrong. Wait...tears? I realize my feelings for him run deeper. I love him. I truly do. No matter what I'm faced with, he will always be there for me. Yes. Yami. My Yami "I love him" "As I love you my little aibou" I turn around to see him, my Yami the one who wipes my tears away. I smile and hug him. I will never be alone. NEVER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smarty: Yay my first fic!  
Gab(my yami):hikari u had sugar  
Smarty:*pouts* i did not. Anyway first I want to thank Seth for helping me with this fic ^_^ go read her stories their great and please don't flame me  
Gab: if u do I'll send you to the shadow realm  
Smarty: yami u know u can't do that. I won't let u  
Gab: awwww hikari u ruin all my fun  
Smarty: I know ^_^ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Someone else wants Yami?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did Yami and Yugi would be together, Kaiba would be less thick headed and their would be less villains  
  
All Yu-Gi-Oh villains, Kaiba and his fangirls: HEY! *chases after Smarty*  
  
Smarty: 0.0 Ack! *runs* yami a little help here  
  
Gab: *looks amused* sorry hikari u got yourself in this mess your own   
  
Smarty: -_-; some yami *keeps running*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd person POV  
  
Its been one week since our favorite little duelist (Yugi: Hey!) has been with his darker half. Everything as been going well. Yami has just joined Yugi in Domino High ( Smarty: I think that's what Yugi's school name is) so he can be close to Yugi. (thinking in the puzzle is not close enough).  
  
Now getting ready for dreaded school, Yugi and Yami were eating breakfast. Well Yugi was, Yami was just trying to stop Yugi from getting hyper. "Awwww Yami come on let me have the cereal" "No aibou I don't want you hyper in school" "Plwease" replied Yugi giving Yami his dreaded puppy dog eyes "No, must. resist. those. eyes." but soon he gives a look to Yugi to see if he was still there, he falls victim to the eyes (Smarty: who wouldn't)  
  
  
~At School  
  
"Are we their yet huh huh huh" Yami sighed for the tenth time this morning "Aibou why did I give u sugar and where are the others" as if on cue-  
  
"HEY YAMI, YUG" that's right it was none other then Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend followed by the others which consist of: Tristian, a grumpy looking Tea, (Smarty: *shudders*) Ryou, with his yami close behind.  
  
"Hey guys" "Hiya guys" said you guessed it, a hyper active Yugi "Yami you gave him sugar" was the whole groups reply. "Way to go oh so smart Pharaoh" Yami gives a glare to Bakura "I'd like to see your resist those eyes Theif" "Anyone can"   
  
"Oh really" soon after Yami whispers something to Yugi who happily bounces over to Bakura "Kura do ya think i'm cute?" Yugi gave Bakura his most cutest puppy dog eyes ever (Smarty and Gab: *cover eyes*)"Ack!" Bakura runs and hides behind Ryou "Ryou help those eyes are out to get me" Everyone laughed except the moody Tea who just snorted, but of course no one was paying attention to her "Curse you Pharaoh"  
  
All Yami reply was a smirk. Soon after the bell rang announcing the start of school (Smarty: *groans*) Yugi mysteriously got over the sugar high (Smarty: I wonder why?) The rest of the gang headed for school, while Yami was lacking behind and Tea staying to talk to Yami "Hi Yami" said Tea batting her eye lashes (Gab: *holds Smarty from killing Tea*) "Hello Tea" Yami was eyeing Tea suspiciously. "You know Yami the school dance is in a couple of weeks. I was wondering if you would go with me?"  
"Heh sorry Tea I'm going with Yugi" with that Yami left to catch the others.   
  
  
"So, that little runt got Yami first. Hmmm looks like I have a job to do" and with that Tea as well went to follow the others into class with an evil smile, plotting how to get Yugi away from Yami  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gab: *still holding Smarty*  
  
Smarty: yami when this fic is done I give you permission to send Tea to the shadow realm  
  
Gab: *smirks and glares at Tea*  
  
Tea: *get nervous* why does every one hate me. Friends don't hate friend's because-  
  
Smarty: Enough! *gags Tea*  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Note: I'm sorry if this this chapter isn't good but please bear with me its my first fic and I'm trying my best to make it a good one.  
  
I WILL BE TAKING IDEAS FOR THIS FIC  
  
Gab: since she can't think of any  
  
Smarty: *gets irrited* yami you talk to much *gags Gab too* ^_^  
  
Gab: *glares at Smarty*  
  
Smarty: heh anyway please READ AND REVIEW ^_^ and again I will be taking desperately needed ideas for the fic 


	3. HELP!

Smarty: This is just a notice not a chapter. I here to say *takes a deep breath* INEEDIDEASFORTHISFICREALLYBAD!!!!!!!  
  
Gab and YGO cast: 0_0  
  
Smarty: *breaths* I have got a few ideas but, that is not enough. I have the ending to the fic, but I'm having a hard time getting a middle to make this story good. If I can't think of anything I may have to discontinue the fic  
  
YGO cast: Yay!  
  
Smarty and Gab:*glares at them*  
  
YGO cast: eep!  
  
Smarty: I don't want to stop writing this fic because this is my first full one  
  
YGO cast: awww  
  
Gab: SHUT UP!  
  
YGO cast: ....  
  
Smarty: -_-; anyway,  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDES IN YOUR REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME! PLEASE   
  
Tea: Friends should give friends-  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP! *gags her*  
  
Smarty: She is so going to the shadow realm at the end of this fic  
  
YGO cast: Yay!  
  
Smarty: Can't do that unless I have ideas  
  
YGO cast: *gasps* GIVE HER IDEAS!  
  
Smarty:*smirks* I knew you would see it my way  
  
Gab: -_-' and I thought I was the dark half  
  
Smarty: ^_^; Ideas please! Thank You Very Much and  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh   
  



	4. Tea Torture!

Smarty: Next chapter! ^^ Finally. This chappie may have more Tea in it, but I assure you its all TORTURE!!. It may not be good torture, but it is. *hides*  
  
Gab: *eyes Smarty oddly*  
  
Smarty: heh  
  
Tea: why me?  
  
Everyone: Cause your annoying!  
  
Smarty: yep! On with the chapter, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ;_;. I also want to thank Chaos Dragon2 for helping me with Tea torture. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tea entered school, she was immediately tripped by another student. She looked up at her assaulter and glared. She only received a snicker as the other student walked off.  
  
Once our main torture finally appeared in class, she was greeted with a green slip. "Well Tea, glad to see finally decided to show. I'll be glad to see you in my class after school." Tea muttered a few things about teachers and green slips. Before she got to her seat, she tripped. The whole class burst into laughter. Tea sunk low into her seat, especially when she saw Yami was also laughing with his rich voice filling the class.  
  
This repeated the whole day. One thing set it apart from the other days though. She fell down the steps. Everyone winced with every yelp. "I'm okay" she yelled from the bottom.  
  
During lunch she came in the cafeteria to see Yugi and co. She was going to sit next to Yami, who was currently dueling with Joey, but Yugi sat on his right while Bakura sat on his left. "Come on Pharaoh! Play Mirror Force!" he said with a smirk. Yami glared at him and growled. "Shut it, tomb robber" Bakura shook his head and continued to reveal Yami's cards.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes except Joey. He was grinning like he was insane. Yami got fed up and put a spell on him, keeping him quiet. It was now Bakura's turn to glare at him and Yami to smirk. Joey just pouted at the loss of the information.  
  
Tea walked to the group and tripped over many people. (Smarty: I'm sorry! My pathetic brain couldn't think of anything else ;_; ) By the time she walked over to them, lunch was over. School ended soon after and she never received a chance to talk to Yami.  
  
"Yami, where is Tea?" asked Yugi sounding concerned. "Who cares?" was not only Yami's, but the whole group's reply. Yugi looked back at the school grounds before following the others. 'I'm gonna get the shrimp if its the last thing I do.' (Smarty: if she only knew..) She headed home, but not before falling down the steps once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Smarty: I'm sorry! *hides again*  
  
Gab: --; Why do I have the odd hikari?  
  
YGO cast:*shrugs*  
  
Smarty: Thanks a lot --;;. I'm so sorry that was not very good torture and that its short. Please don't flame me for that. It was my first shot at it.   
  
READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
